Grain de riz
by colinot
Summary: Ou comment un grain de riz ruina la vie de Naruto. One-shot


Les élèves mangeaient dans la salle de classe. Normalement ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire, mais aujourd'hui il pleuvait tellement, que l'abri en plein air prévu à cet effet, était gorgé d'eau. Aussi les élèves eurent droit de manger dans la salle de classe.

À part quelque uns qui mangeaient en groupe car ils étaient amis, comme Shikamaru et Chôji, là plupart mangeaient au même endroit où ils étaient en cours. Parmi ceux-là il y avait Sasuke à l'extrême droit du pupitre central, Sakura, son éternelle fan-girl à sa droite, et Naruto qui était à droite de cette dernière.

Sakura, tout en mangeant, continuait de regarder Sasuke manger, bien que de temps en temps elle devait quand même détourner le regard pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son propre bento.

C'est à un de ces moments là que quelque chose dans le coin de son œil l'attira. "Oh, Naruto." Appela Sakura. "Tu as un grain de riz sur la joue." Elle tendit la main pour attraper le grain de riz, mais au moment de pincer ses doigts, ils se refermèrent sur du vide. "Hein ?"

Plusieurs élèves qui avaient vue l'action furent surprit, car tout le monde savait que Naruto avait le béguin pour Sakura. Alors qu'il ne saute pas sur l'occasion que Sakura le touche était vraiment bizarre, et surtout, où était passé Naruto ?

Sakura et plusieurs autres tournèrent la tête à droite à gauche, et virent Naruto dans un coin de la classe près de la porte. Tout le monde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant comment il s'était déplacé si vite.

"Ha, ha, ha. Merci Sakura-chan" Ria maladroitement Naruto en prenant délicatement le grain de riz et en le mangeant. "Bon c'est pas tout, mais je vais m'entrainer. Après tout, un ninja doit savoir combattre par tout les temps." Et il sorti précipitamment de la classe. Les professeurs mangeant dans une salle réservée à cet effet, personne ne l'arrêta.

La plupart des élèves retournèrent à leur repas comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais plusieurs personnes tournèrent leur regard vers le bento de Naruto. Il était encore à moitié plein, or Naruto était un ventre sur pattes, tout le monde savait ça.

Parmi les différents élèves qui avaient remarqué ça, toutes des filles, il y avait entre autre, Sakura, Ino, et Hinata.

Sakura fit un signe de tête à Ino. Elles étaient certes des rivales dans l'affection de Sasuke, mais elles étaient aussi des amies d'enfance. Il était temps de faire une trêve.

* * *

"Vous avez toutes vu ?" Demanda Ino après que plusieurs filles c'étaient rassemblé après la fin des cours.

Hinata hocha timidement de la tête. "Même avec mon byakugan je n'ai pas put voir Naruto-kun bouger."

"Pourquoi tu avais ton byakugan actif ?" Demanda une fille.

"Euh… je m'entrainais en mangeant." Dit Hinata, en espérant que son mensonge sur le fait de regarder Naruto manger passerait. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne contra son argument.

"Une idée sur pourquoi il t'a esquivé, front?" Demanda Ino à Sakura, sachant qu'elle détestait ce surnom. Seulement Sakura était tellement concentrer sur l'étrange événement, quelle ne réagi pas à l'insulte.

"Non Ino." Répondit Sakura en réfléchissant.

"Où était exactement le grain de riz ?" Demanda une autre fille.

"Hein ? Euh… tout près d'une de ses marques en forme de moustache. Celle du milieu." Répondit Sakura.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que c'est vraiment des marques ?" Réfléchit Ino.

"Je crois que c'est de vrai moustaches." Dit Hinata. "J'ai pu les voir de près un jour, et on aurait dit qu'il y avait un renflement."

Toutes les filles prirent une posture de réflexion.

"C'est louche." Dit une troisième fille. "Il doit sûrement cacher quelque chose à propos de ses moustaches/marques."

"Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?" Demanda Ino. Elle tourna sa tête sur la gauche, les filles à sa gauche acquiescèrent. Elle tourna sa tête sur la droite, les filles à sa droite acquiescèrent aussi, même Hinata.

Ino se leva alors de sa chaise et brandi un point en l'air. "Alors c'est parti pour l'opération 'Capturer les moustaches de Naruto'."

Les autres filles brandirent aussi un poing en l'air en scandant un 'OH!' d'appréciation.

"Très bien front, tu ferras l'appât." Dit Ino en pointant Sakura du doigt.

"Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Pourquoi pas toi ou Hinata ?"

Hinata leva timidement la main et bégaya. "J-j-j-je veux bien faire l'appât pour Na-a-a-aruto-kun."

"Tu vois ! Hina est partante." Dit Sakura avec soulagement.

"Désolé front, mais c'est de toi dont est amoureux Naruto." Répliqua Ino.

Les autres filles hochèrent de la tête affirmativement. Sauf Hinata qui avez l'air déçu.

Sakura soupira. "Très bien."

* * *

" **Hé ! Lâchez-moi ! C'est quoi ce traquenard ?!** " Cria Naruto qui était encore plus ficelé qu'un rôti, alors qu'il était encerclé par une douzaine de filles.

"Ça ! Mon cher Naruto, c'est une mission non officiel de rang B pour connaitre la vérité derrière ces choses que vous avez sur vos joues." Dit Ino d'un ton professoral.

À cette révélation Naruto pâli et commença à se tortiller pour avancer comme une chenille.

"Ha non ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas." Cria Ino. Elle bondit et atterrie à cheval au niveau des omoplates de Naruto, puis elle relaxa ses muscles afin de mettre tout son poids sur Naruto, mais il continuait de s'échapper. "Aidez-moi les filles !"

À l'ordre d'Ino, Hinata s'assit sur Naruto au niveau de ses fesses pendant que Sakura et une autre fille s'asseyaient sur ses jambes.

"D-d-d-désolé Naruto-kun." Bégaya Hinata.

"Maintenant voyons de plus près tes joues." Dit triomphalement Ino

"Pitié, je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas mes joues." Scanda Naruto.

Hinata failli s'évanouir alors qu'elle se faisait des films dans sa tête alors que le 'je ferais ce que vous voulez' de Naruto tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

"Tentant." Dit Ino en posant son index sur sa bouche en guise de réflexion. "Mais si tu dit ça, c'est que ce que tu caches est vraiment intéressant."

Naruto lança un dernier 'pitié' alors que la main d'Ino se rapprochait dangereusement de la joue de Naruto. Mais c'est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et la main d'Ino entra en contact avec la joue de Naruto.

 **rrrrrRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr**

Les yeux de toutes les filles s'écarquillèrent. Elles avaient toutes la même pensée. 'Il ronronne !?'

Une fille se mit à genou devant Naruto et caressa l'autre joue de Naruto. Le ronronnement tripla de volume.

'Trop mignon !' Pensèrent toutes les filles.

Finalement satisfaites, les filles relâchèrent Naruto qui parti bouder dans un coin alors qu'Hinata lui caressait la tête en réconfort. Mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de ronronnement. Finalement, Ino posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

"Naruto. Pourquoi as-tu si honte de ça ? C'est mignon."

Tout le monde approuva.

"Dit pas ça, c'est embarrassent. Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage. Vous imaginez la honte que se serait si on apprenait que le Hokage ronronne ?"

À ce moment là, plusieurs filles eurent une lueur dans les yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'incident.

Naruto avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Tout le monde continuait de le regarder, mais ce n'était plus un regard de haine… plus comme… s'ils se moquaient de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, il sut enfin la vérité. Son terrible secret avait fuité. Il n'était plus connus comme le 'démon de Konoha', ou 'le roi de la farce', mais comme 'le chaton de Konoha'.

 **FIN**

XXXXXXXXX

Bento = panier repas

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Voilà tout le monde. À force de lire des fics sur Naruto, j'ai voulus en écrire une. Au début je voulais faire une fic complète avec un voyage dans le temps, mais le soucis c'est que je ne connais pas assez bien l'univers, car j'ai arrêté d'acheter les tomes à partir du tome 28, le premier de la parti shippuden, et je connais encore moins le contenu anime avec tous ses fillers. La seule exception c'est un film, où on m'avait dit que Naruto mourrait. Ce que je trouvais bizarre car c'est rare qu'un auteur fasse mourir un personnage principale (Sangoku ne compte pas, il y a les dragon ball pour le ressusciter.). Pour finir j'ai fait ce One-shot, sur une idée WTF. En tous cas j'espère quelle vous a plus.**


End file.
